1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression of audio data, and more particularly, to an audio data encoding method and apparatus capable of bit rate control.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio data encoding process comprises a transformation operation of transforming time-domain audio data into frequency-domain audio data, a calculation operation of calculating a maximum permissible distortion level for each frequency band by reflecting human hearing properties, a quantization operation of quantizing the frequency-domain audio data according to the maximum permissible distortion level for each frequency band, and a coding operation of loselessly encoding the quantized frequency-domain audio data.
Meanwhile, the quantization operation occupies most of the time taken to perform the audio data encoding process. Therefore, a method of more quickly completing the quantization operation is needed in order to more quickly complete the encoding of audio data.